


Determination

by queen_fiend (pau22)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pau22/pseuds/queen_fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy ficlet about Lister and Rimmer as Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

  
Lister was half awake, but didn’t want to open his eyes yet. He was comfortable and content, a feeling enhanced by the warm body pressed against his back. But as the minutes passed and he became more aware of his surroundings, he also became aware of an annoying pain urging him towards the bathroom. Lister sent some unkind thoughts to his digestive system for ruining his moment, and finally opened his eyes. Putting his other needs on hold for a while longer, he carefully turned himself around so he was face to face with Rimmer, and smiled. He looked so peaceful. Lister’s gaze was drawn to the top of Rimmer’s head, where his hair was disconcertingly flat looking. Was that just from sleeping on it? That had never seemed to have any effect before, Lister thought, remembering him climbing out of his bunk back on Red Dwarf, his curls sticking out every which way. Then Lister's eyes fell on something blond and shaggy in the corner of the bunk. Of course – the wig had flattened his hair. Lister stifled a giggle. The ridiculous wig that had been hastily discarded along with the golden Ace suit last night was looking seriously worse for wear. Well, no more putting this off. As carefully as possible so he wouldn’t wake Rimmer, Lister slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

When he returned, Rimmer was lying there with the blanket only half covering his naked body. Lister must have pulled it off him when he got up. He walked over to the bed, and carefully covered Rimmer up again. Waking up and finding himself naked and exposed probably wouldn’t please Rimmer much, Lister thought as he got in beside the other man. In fact, what might happen when the other man did wake up was starting to worry Lister, blanket or no blanket. They had moved rather quickly last night, after all, and Rimmer could always have second thoughts. Did he really want Lister as much as Lister wanted him? Maybe he’d just want to put his Ace suit and wig back on, and take off into the next dimension. But smegging hell, he was getting paranoid! What was the point in getting worked up about something before it even happened? After all, hadn't it been Rimmer who had really initiated things last night? It was going to be fine. Had to be. He was determined to make this work.

The sound of Rimmer’s breathing changed and he shifted slightly. This is it, Lister thought, still nervous. But he had worked himself up too much; it was only going to get worse the longer Rimmer stayed asleep. Lister closed his eyes for a moment, trying to force himself to calm down. When he opened them again Rimmer was staring up at him. Lister automatically smiled. He felt much better already, seeing those hazel eyes open once again. "Hey," he croaked out.

"You sound like something that the cat dragged in," Rimmer said sleepily.

Lister snorted. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Rimmer thought for a moment, then said, "After last night, yes." And Rimmer...Rimmer smiled back. A memory from last night’s blur of events slotted itself into Lister's consciousness. A gorgeous, shy smile on Rimmer's face when Lister had pulled back from kissing to take a breath. The smile on the man’s face now was like that one, but wider and more confident. Lister breathed an internal sigh of relief. Yes, Rimmer was with him in this, and everything was going to work out. And it looked like he wouldn’t have to work as hard as he'd feared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for madlovescience on her birthday.


End file.
